Next Year, New Year
by DoctorStevieWonder
Summary: After the seniors have graduated, who will take their place? Follow the new New Directions through their time at William McKinley High with their relationships, clubs, family problems and much more. SYOC fic! (CLOSED!) Ships (original characters); Klaine, Finchel, Quick, Rugar, Chang-Chang, Samcedes, Brittana! (not much showing of ex-seniors)
1. Application

**This is a SYOC fic but there is some characters already included.**

**They are;**

Danny Franklin

Caitlyn Daniels

Paisley Royal

**There are also some characters in **_**Glee **_**still involved with the New Directions**

**They are;**

Tina Cohen-Chang

Artie Abrams

Blaine Anderson

Sam Evans

Rory Flanagan

Joe Hart

Sugar Motta

Brittany Pierce

**Here is the form to submit your character to;**

_Name;_

_Age;_

_Year;_

_Sexuality;_

_Relationship status;_

_History;_

_Personality;_

_Likes;_

_Dislikes;_

_Look-a-like;_

_Anything Extra;_

**Send this in a review or PM. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**!Caleb…!**


	2. Chosen Characters!

**Here are the names of the characters who have been accepted into this story;**

_Lucas 'Luke' Hiroshi Miles - Hell Devil 13_

_Natasha 'Nat' Haruko Miles - Hell Devil 13_

_Castiel Orrick O'Connell - CharliePaceWinchester009_

_Evan Blake Richards - J4M3Z XO_

_Elizabeth Patti Berry - singmealullaby56_

_Sarah Chase - curiositygleek_

_Reed Parry - colferized21444_

_Roisin Flanigan - submitted by gleerox_

**Thank you for all of the applications! I actually didn't expect so many so I had to get some help from my amazing friend, Seb, who is also a owner of this shared account! The first chapter will be up sometime this week, or just after Christmas. Again, thank you for all the applications. I shall contact the owners of the characters used for any information if needed. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**!Caleb…!**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

Danny Franklin stood from afar, watching teachers pin up sign up sheets for different clubs. He saw his history teacher and that crazy coach. He held back laughter as suddenly the bulletin was surround by people trying to put their names on the sign up sheets Schue and Sylvester had put up.

'_Because he won Nationals and she helped him,_' Danny thought to himself before walking away from the area.

In another part of the school, Sarah Chase stood in front of her locker, placing books and unwanted binders inside of it. Just as she closed her locker, she saw a slushie being poured over a Freshman. Frowning, Sarah now knew to bring in spare clothes in case it happened to herself. But instead of helping the Freshman, Sarah walked to her first class for the day.

Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams and Blaine Anderson sat in the choir room, waiting for the rest of the glee club to arrive.

"Did you see the bulletin after Coach Sue and Mr Schue put up their sheets?" Tina asked.

"I swear someone would have killed someone if they didn't get to put their name down," Artie laughed.

They heard Sam and Brittany laughing as they entered.

"A fight broke out over a pen," Sam told them, in between laughter.

"Um, excuse me? Are you the New Directions?" a young girl asked.

She was wearing a blue fedora.

"Yeah, we are. May we ask who you are?" Blaine asked.

"Elizabeth Berry," the girl replied, a smile growing on her face as she grew a tad more confident.

Brittany stared at the girl before turning to Tina.

"Rachel has a sister?" Brittany asked.

"Younger overlooked sister," Elizabeth stated.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You was at that party with all the alcohol, right?" Blaine asked, trying to remember that night.

"Yeah. You're the one who spent half the night sucking face with Rachel," Elizabeth grinned.

Blaine nodded, a guilty look growing on his face.

"So, why did you need to see us?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to try out but the sign up sheet was full so I was going to see Mr Schue and now I can't find him," Elizabeth stated.

"Well if you have time, you can try out now," Mr Schue said, entering. He was holding a folder.

"Really? Oh thank you, Mr Schue," Elizabeth said, grinning.

Elizabeth whispered something to the pianist, Brad, as the other members entered the choir room.

_I am what I am_

_I am my own special creation_

_So come take a look_

_Give me the hook or the ovation_

_It's my world that I want to have a little pride in_

_My world, and it's not a place I have to hide in_

_Life's not worth a damn 'till you say_

"_Hey world, I am what I am!"_

_I am what I am_

_I don't want praise_

_I don't want pity_

_I bang my own drum_

_Some think it's noise I think it's pretty_

_And so what if I love each sparkle and each bangle?_

_Why not try to see things from a different angle?_

_Your life is a sham 'till you can shout out loud: "I am what I am!"_

_I am what I am_

_And what I am needs no excuses_

_I deal my own deck_

_Sometimes the ace, sometimes the deuces_

_There's one life and it's no return and no deposit_

_One life, so it's time and open up your closet!_

_Life's not worth a damn 'til you shout hey world "I am what I am!"_

"Thank you so much, Elizabeth. We shall be in touch with you soon," Mr Schue smiled.

Elizabeth smiled, picking up her bag which she had placed gently by the piano before leaving the choir room with great confidence.

"She reminds me a bit like Rachel but with better fashion," Sugar said.

Everyone laughed at her, Rory just placing a kiss on her cheek.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Roisin Flanagan walked through the halls of McKinley, heading to her Maths lesson. Just because she didn't like being in school, doesn't mean she had to be late, right? Hands covered her eyes.

"Whoever you are better get yours hands off my face before I punch you!" Roisin warned, her accent thick as she raised her voice slightly.

"Unless you took boxing lessons then I doubt you would," Rory's voice came from behind her.

"Rory!" Roisin jumped around, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Roisin," Rory grinned.

"I wasn't expecting to see you till lunch," Roisin exclaimed, arms still around Rory.

"Well, surprise?" Rory said, unsure.

Roisin laughed as Sugar walked up to Rory.

"Hey Rors, who's this?" Sugar asked as Roisin unwrapped her arms from Rory and took a step back.

"This is my baby sister, Roisin," Rory smiled. "Roisin, this is my girlfriend Sugar."

"Nice to meet the little sister," Sugar smiled, a glare in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you to, Sugar," Roisin smiled back, ignoring the glare.

"So, what subject are you heading to?" Rory asked Roisin.

"Maths," Roisin said, laughing when Rory grabbed her arm and walked with her in the right direction. "Just like old times?"

"Just like old times," Rory grinned.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Caitlyn Daniels sat in front of Coach Sue's desk, watching her feed her baby.

"So, Caitlyn, you must be wondering why I summoned you here," Sue started.

Caitlyn nodded, knowing not to speak when Coach hadn't finished her sentence.

"You shall be head captain of the cheerios, which also involves making sure my baby isn't put to any harm," Sue finished.

Caitlyn nodded, "Thank you Coach."

She smiled as she left the office, bumping into Brittany.

"Hey Pierce," Caitlyn said, a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh hey Caitlyn, how are you?" Brittany asked, oblivious to the obvious thoughts going through Caitlyn's head.

"I was good till I saw you," Caitlyn stated.

"Okay, see you later then. And beware of the nargles!" Brittany said, cheerily before skipping off.

Now Caitlyn understood why Brittany had to retake Senior year.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mr Schue sat at his desk in the auditorium, the glee members just behind him.

"Remember, we're looking for people who can sing but look like they can dance as well," Mr Schue said as he called the first person.

Castiel O'Connell walked out to centre stage.

"Hi, I'm Castiel O'Connell and I shall be auditioning for you today," Castiel stated, before taking a deep breath.

The music started to play.

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_The Union went on strike_

_He's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough_

_Gina works in the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay for love_

_She brings home her pay for love_

_You know we've got to hold on to what we've got_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot for love, for love_

_Woah, we're halfway there, woah, living on a prayer_

_Won't you take my hand and we'll make it, I swear_

_Woah, living on a prayer_

_Tommy's got a six string in hock_

_Now he's holding in_

_What he used to make talk, so tough_

_He'd used to make it talk, it so tough_

_Gina dreams of running away_

_When she cries every night_

_Tommy whispers, it's okay, it's okay, baby it's okay_

_Say we've got to hold on to what we've got_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot, for love, just give it a shot_

_Woah, we're half way there, woah, living on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear,_

_Woah, living on a prayer, living on a prayer_

_We've got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all you've got_

_Woah, we're half way there, living on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear_

_Woah, living on a prayer_

_Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear_

_Woah, living on a prayer_

_Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear_

_Take my hand, I'll take your hand_

As the song faded out, Castiel looked at his audience as they clapped enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Castiel. We shall keep you informed," Mr Schue smiled.

Five more auditions went by and Sam and Artie were starting to make paper airplanes.

A young male walked out, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Reed," the male said.

_The lights go out and I can't be saved_

_Tides that I tried to swim again_

_Have brought me down upon my knees_

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead singing_

_Come out of things unsaid_

_Shoot an apple off my head_

_And a trouble that can't be named_

_A tiger's waiting to be tamed singing_

_You are_

_You are_

_Confusion never stops_

_Closing walls and ticking clocks_

_Gonna come back and take you home_

_I could not stop that you now know singing_

_Come out upon my seas_

_Cursed missed opportunities_

_Am I a part of the cure?_

_Or am I part of the disease? Singing_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_You are_

_You are_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

The glee members erupted into applause as they heard somebody good sing, other than Castiel.

"Thank you Reed. We shall be in touch with you," Mr Schue said, jotting down some notes.

Reed walked off the stage, his hands clasped together.

"He was really good," Tina said.

Everyone agreed.

Another four auditions went by, with some decent talent in them till Roisin Flanagan turned up.

"Hi, I'm Roisin Flanagan and I shall be singing '_Kiss You' _by One Direction."

_Oh, I just wanna take you any way that you like_

_We could go out any day, any night_

_Baby I'll take you there, take you there_

_Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_

_You can get, get anything that you want_

_Baby just it out, shout it out_

_Baby just shout it out, yeah_

_And if you, you want me to_

_Let's make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of, ru-u-ush_

_Baby say yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna, take it slow_

_And you just wanna, take me home_

_Baby say yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

_Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need_

_Looking so good from you head to your feet_

_Come on come over here, over here_

_Come on come over here, yeah_

_Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_

_Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins_

_Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight_

_Baby be mind tonight, yeah_

_And if you, you want me to_

_Let's make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of, ru-u-ush_

_Baby say yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna, take it slow_

_And you just wanna, take me home_

_Baby say yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of, ru-u-ush_

_Baby say yeah, yeah_

_If you don't' wanna, take it slow_

_And you just wanna, take me home_

_Baby say yeah, yeah_

_Every time we to-o-uch_

_You get this kind of, ru-u-ush_

_Baby say yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna, take it slow_

_And you wanna, take me home_

_Baby say yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

Rory, Blaine, Sam and Joe all stood up and applauded, Tina and Brittany following.

"That's Rory's sister?" Joe asked Sam, as Mr Schue said the same to Roisin as he had everyone else.

"Dude, we didn't know your sister was coming America!" Sam exclaimed.

"Neither did I till yesterday," Rory replied.

Blaine laughed at his Irish friend.

"I'm Lucas Miles and I shall be singing Boxing Day," a Japanese male said.

_Let's get started, the faint and broken-hearted_

_Hold it up, I've got something I cannot hide_

_Worst painkiller, that all-in filler_

_The apart and departed look in my eyes_

_Sad, how far you ran, I'll search this land_

_Up through the clouds then back here_

_We could reignite like fireflies, like an atom bomb_

_At all hours_

_I'm empty like the day after Christmas_

_Swept beneath the wave of your goodbye_

_You left me on the day after Christmas_

_There's nothing left to say, and so goodnight_

_I will follow the trail to tomorrow_

_With my loneliness with sorrow all through the night_

_Sons and daughters, mothers and their fathers_

_Just the bridges and the waters their clues left behind_

_Sad, how far you ran, I'll search this land_

_Up through the clouds then back here_

_We could reignite like fireflies, like an atom bomb_

_At all hours_

_I'm empty like the day after Christmas_

_Swept beneath the wave of your goodbye_

_You left me on the day after Christmas_

_There's nothing left to say and so goodnight_

_I'm empty like the day after Christmas_

_Swept beneath the wave of your goodbye_

_You left me on the day after Christmas_

_There's nothing left to say, and so goodnight_

_Goodnight_

Then a Japanese female walked out, after Mr Schue had said the same to Lucas as he had everyone else.

"I'm Natasha Miles," the female stated.

_They were sitting_

_They were sitting_

_In the strawberry swing_

_Every moment was so precious_

_They were sitting_

_They were talking_

_In the strawberry swing_

_Everybody was for fighting_

_Wouldn't wanna waste a thing_

_Cold, cold water_

_Bring me round_

_Now my feet_

_Won't touch the ground_

_Cold, cold water_

_What ya say?_

_It's such_

_It's such a perfect day_

_It's such a perfect day_

_I remember_

_We were walking up_

_To the strawberry swing_

_I can't wait 'til the morning_

_Wouldn't wanna change a thing_

_People leaving all the time_

_Inside_

_A perfectly straight line_

_Don't you wanna curve away_

_It's such_

_It's such a perfect day_

_It's such a perfect day_

_Now the sky could be blue_

_I don't mind_

_Without you_

_It's a waste of time_

_Could be blue_

_I don't mind_

_Without you _

_It's a waste of time_

_Could be blue_

_Could be grey_

_Without you_

_I'm just miles away_

_Could be blue_

_I don't mind_

_Without you_

_It's a waste of time_

After Natasha came Danny Franklin. A face Mr Schue never thought to see on that stage…ever!

"Hey, I'm Danny Franklin and I shall be singing in front of you today," Danny said.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Ooh impossible (yeah, yeah)_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

Danny walked off stage as soon as he had finished, without even listening to what Schuester had to say. Evan Richards was next up.

_Now your thinking bout it_

_Girl your thinking bout it_

_What we got here_

_How we fuckin' got here_

_They recognize_

_They just recognize_

_I'm in a life without a home so this recognitions not enough_

_I don't care about nobody else_

_Cause I've been on these streets way too long_

_Baby I've been on this too long_

_It's getting faded too long_

_Got me on this rolling stone_

_So I take another hit_

_Kill another serotonin_

_With a hand full of bean_

_And a chest full of weed_

_Got me singing bout a bitch_

_While I'm blowing out my steam_

_Yea I know I got my issues_

_Why you think I fuckin' flow?_

_And I'm a keep on smoking 'til I can't hit another note_

_Oooo, but until then_

_I got you, ooooo_

_Baby I got you, ooooo_

_Until your used to my face_

_And my mystery fades_

_I got you_

_So baby love me_

_Before they all love me_

_Until you won't love me_

_Because they all left me_

_I'll be different_

_I think I'll be different_

_I hope I'm not different_

_And I hope you'll still listen_

_But until then_

_Baby I got you_

_I got you_

_Girl I still got you_

_I got you_

"Thank you, Evan. We shall be in touch with you soon," Mr Schue said, a bit taken aback by the language.

"Hi I'm Sarah Chase and I shall be auditioning for you today," Sarah said, rather quiet.

_Shine Bright like a diamond_

_Shine Bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea_

_I choose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become on right away_

_Oh right away_

_At first sight I left the energy of sun rays_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

When Sarah had finished her song, a blush grew on her cheeks.

**A/N -** _**Well this was nearly 20 pages but I shall write a part 2 for this chapter because I still have so many to write for! So yeah, see you guys in part 2 of chapter 1!**_


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

Paisley Royal was next to step onto the stage.

_I guess I just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent_

_I've got a brand new attitude_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_So,_

_So what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Unh Check my flow Uohhh_

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Jessica Simp_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At he'll know how to hit_

_(Oops)_

_What if this song's on the radio_

_Then somebody's gonna die! Haha_

_I'm going to get in trouble_

_My ex will start a fight_

_Na na na na_

_He's gonna start a fight_

_Na na na na_

_We're all gonna get in a fight!_

_So,_

_So what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you tonight_

When Paisley finished her song, the glee members were in utter shock. The Paisley they knew sat at the back of class, doing all the work she could in the lesson. Ignoring everyone and everything around her. This was a different Paisley.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mr Schue looked over the sign-up sheet, with Elizabeth Berry added at the bottom.

"This is going to be a hard choice," Mr Schue said, looking up at the current glee members.

"We always knew it was going to be hard, Mr Schue, ever since we saw the first person but we have to pick the best," Sam said.

"We are definitely letting Rachel 2.0 in. I mean, c'mon. She can actually sing and I bet she won't hog the spotlight as much as Rachel did," Tina said.

"And that Castiel guy. He was pretty decent," Rory said.

"And your sister, Rory. She was good," Brittany added.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Everyone stared at Mr Schue and Coach Sue as they put up their sheets of paper. They walked away slowly, and soon the bulletin was surrounded by several people. Ten names were written on Mr Schue's piece of paper. Three names were written on Coach Sue's piece of paper. Danny walked up to the bulletin, making everyone side-step out of his way. He looked at both sheets of paper.

_Castiel O'Connell_

_Roisin Flanagan_

_Lucas Miles_

_Natasha Miles_

_Elizabeth Berry_

_Reed Parry_

_Paisley Royal_

_Evan Richards_

_Sarah Chase_

_Danny Franklin_

He was pleased with Mr Schue's piece of paper. He looked at Coach Sue's.

_Paisley Royal_

_Brittany Pierce_

_Cameron Jones_

Danny frowned, pulling the Cheerio piece of paper off the wall. He ripped it into millions of pieces before storming away from the scene. He bumped into his sister, who pulled him into her arms.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The new glee members sat in the choir room, looking around their new surroundings.

"Welcome to our new glee members," Mr Schue said, walking in from his office.

The glee members cheered, some even patting the males on the back.

"But let's get to our subject for this week," Mr Schue grinned. "Songs that always make you feel better when sad."

"Is that the best you can come up with, Mr Schue?" Sam asked.

"Ah, but you don't know the reason behind it. Which you shall all find out about at the end of the week!"

The group shared glances at each other, confused.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Paisley stood in line with the rest of the Cheerios. She wasn't sure what was in stock for her, but she knew she would do anything to stay on the cheerleading team. She was sick of always being left out of everything. Sick of being ignored. Sick of being called 'the freak girl who doesn't do anything good for herself'. But this was her year. Her year to make a final impression.

"Right, pensioners. You shall run some drills today. Ask any of the older ones for help on those drills, while I think of new names for all of you newbies," Sylvester said, sitting on the chair.

Frowning, Paisley walked over to Brittany, asking her what she had to do. Sylvester soon walked over to her, looking at her up and down.

"You shall be known as Freaky Geek Specs," Sylvester said, before going to walk away.

"No! I shall be known as Paisley Royal and you will not give me any rotten nickname," Paisley shouted at her.

"You've got guts, Paisley Royal. You've got guts but do you have the strength to do the whole drill on your own?" Sylvester looked at her.

"I've done everything on my own, I'm sure I can handle this one drill on my own," Paisley glared.

"Don't do it, Paisley. You have to do a pyramid!" Brittany warned.

"Brittany. I've been in a cheerleading squad worse than this. I can do a pyramid on my own in my sleep," Paisley said, steadying herself to start the drill.

A few minutes later Paisley had completed the drill and had even done a pyramid on her own.

"What do you say about that, Coach?" Paisley asked, a smug grin growing on her face.

Sylvester stared at Paisley, not believing her eyes.

**A/N - **_**So that is it for Chapter 1 part 2. I must admit, updates shall be slow and this is a really short chapter. Apologies. I am so tired at the moment with coursework left, right and centre. And I've got a new job so yeah. It really is hard for me to update. I'll see you in chapter 2!**_

_**Songs used;**_

_**I am what I am **_

_**Livin' on a prayer**_

_**Clocks**_

_**Kiss You**_

_**Boxing Day**_

_**Strawberry Swing**_

_**Impossible**_

_**Rolling Stone**_

_**Diamonds**_


End file.
